oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Make Pizza!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Make Pizza!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 5b | previousepisode = "Grampu Day!" | nextepisode = "Showtime!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. With Grampu's supervision, the kids have a great time learning how to make their favorite food, pizza! — ABC Television (source) Oobi, Uma, and Kako are in the kitchen, looking at colored pencils. Uma's stomach starts to growl, and the kids agree that they'd like to have lunch. They call Grampu, who is in the living room, listening to music with his headphones. With the help of the viewers, Oobi gets Grampu's attention. The kids ask him to make some food. Grampu brings out tomato sauce, cheese, and dough. This confuses the kids until Grampu explains that he's going to make pizza. Oobi, Uma, and Kako are ecstatic and offer to help. In the next scene, the kids are wearing chef's hats and Grampu has laid out some fresh pizza dough. He explains that they have to press the dough and throw it in the air first. Grampu leaves the kids to do this. They press it and throw it upwards together. However, the dough gets stuck on the ceiling. Grampu comes in to check on them. Just as he walks in, the dough falls back down and lands on his head. The kids laugh and flatten the dough again. Grampu explains that the next step is to add tomato sauce, and he goes to get a jar. Uma spies some tomatoes in a colander and brings them over. Oobi gets the idea to make tomato sauce by squeezing the tomatoes, with each person using a different method. Oobi squeezes it right on the dough, Kako presses it against Oobi and squeezes the juice onto the pizza, and Uma presses down in it again and again. Grampu walks in with the jar of tomato sauce, but he sees the kids squishing the tomatoes and leaves. "Never mind," he says. Later, the children put shredded cheese on top of the pizza, and it's finally ready to bake. Grampu puts the pizza in the oven and sets a timer. While the kids wait, they tap to the rhythm of the timer, and Kako makes up a little "doo-wop" rhythm. When the timer goes off, Grampu takes the pizza out. The kids cheer and eat the whole thing. Grampu asks for a slice, but Uma tells him that the pizza's all gone. Kako gets the idea to make a second pizza, which everyone else agrees with. The kids cheer as Grampu laughs. The interview segments start. Grampu asks the viewers if they've ever tried pizza, and a few kids talk about their favorite regional dishes. After this, Oobi and Grampu are shown putting the finishing touches on their second pizza. They notice that the pepperoni is in the shape of the letter "P" and play a letter game. During the game, Uma puts a stuffed penguin onto the pizza. She asks to cook it, but Grampu lies, saying that he's full. Oobi says goodbye to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Make-Pizza-Uma-talking.png|"Uma hungry." Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-with-headphones.png|Grampu listening to music Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-with-some-sauce.png|Getting the ingredients Oobi-Make-Pizza-group-with-dough.png|Looking at the dough Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-and-the-kids.png|"Pizza. Dough. Press." Oobi-Make-Pizza-dough-on-the-ceiling.png|"Up..." Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-covered-in-dough.png|"...Down!" Oobi-Make-Pizza-squishing-tomatoes.png|Oobi squishing some tomatoes Oobi-Make-Pizza-actual-tomato-sauce.png|"Tomato sauce-- never mind." Oobi-Make-Pizza-ready-to-bake.png|Ready to bake Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-closing-the-oven.png|Closing the oven Oobi-Make-Pizza-waiting.png|Waiting Oobi-Make-Pizza-the-finished-pizza.png|The finished pizza Oobi-Make-Pizza-no-leftovers.png|No leftovers for Grampu Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-in-the-kitchen.png|Interview segment Oobi-Make-Pizza-Grampu-game.png|The second pizza Oobi-Make-Pizza-toppings.png|Pineapple or mushrooms? Oobi-Make-Pizza-Uma-and-her-penguin.png|Uma and her penguin *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 16, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 5, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 9, 2009. (source) *The plot of this episode was first revealed in a press release from March 2003, which mentioned making pizza as an upcoming storyline for the series. *The scene where the kids and Grampu look at pizza dough is featured in the opening theme for season one. *A clip from this episode is included as a special feature on the Dora the Explorer DVD "Meet Diego". *Tim Lagasse's website featured a clip from this episode until late 2015. *The beginning of the episode reveals that Grampu wears headphones to listen to music, despite not having any ears. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1